


The Invasion

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Steve and his people have left Earth, but when Fury hears about it, he's not too happy.





	The Invasion

The Invasion

 

King Stevelousin stood, staring out into the open, dark space and just sighed. He had hoped to never see this again, but it seemed like, as Tony had always said, Karma was a bitch. He scowled and looked away. He had to stop thinking like this. He had to stop thinking about the two left behind. It would drive him mad if he didn’t. 

“My King?” a voice called and he looked to see Natashaver standing there.

“How are you doing?” He asked and she moved beside him.

“I can honestly say this was a view I wasn’t hoping to see any time soon.” she replied and he nodded.

“Me neither, but it’s what was best.” he replied.

They were quiet for the longest time, just staring in silence before Natashaver looked at him. She looked like she desperately wanted to say something.

“You know you can speak your mind when we are alone like this.” Steve stated as he rubbed his eyes.

“I know, but I find my words are not coming to me as simply as they once had.” she replied.

He paused and looked at her. It was odd. She seemed just as upset as he did.

“Do you miss them?” Steve asked curiously and was startled when she nodded.

“I do. Tony had a way of getting under your skin. I find myself missing him greatly and I am not alone.” she stated.

“Go on?” he questioned.

“Many of our people talk of him. Just a few minutes ago, one of the little ones asked me if he was coming back.” she trailed off.

Steve swallowed and crossed his arms, a very human thing to do. He quickly undid them when he realized that and scowled again.

“They will understand soon enough.” he said, though he doubted it.

“Will they?” she questioned.

Neither of them said a word before Steve walked away. He couldn’t stand there anymore. Not when the sorrow and loss seemed to hang in the air. He walked around, checked on his people, their supplies, their course for travel. Buckylines had located a possible planet they could stop on. They could only hope it was uninhabited. He was about to check on their fuel for the third time when something hit the ground. Steve whirled around and watched in awe as the case where the suit lay suddenly started to unfold.

“Your Highness.” Jarvis voice called from the suit and Steve blinked.

“Jarvis? What are you doing?” Steve demanded.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but I had no choice. Protocol All Hands On Deck has been activated by Sir and I need to bring this suit back to him.” Jarvis stated and Steve felt cold.

“Why? Is he ok? What has happened?” Steve demanded.

“Currently, I cannot tell you that information. However, Director Fury has made is displeasure at your sudden departure clear. In fact, he wishes to speak to you right away.” Jarvis stated.

“I see, put him through then.” Steve replied.

“Your Highness.” a voice came over the suit before a screen appeared and he was looking at Fury.

“Director. What is going on?” Steve asked.

“What is going on is there is an alien invasion happening in downtown New York City and just when I think we might have some help with this problem, I am told your people left this morning. Is this true?” Director demanded and Steve nodded.

“We were giving information that my people were in danger if we stayed.” Steve replied.

“I see. So you left huh?” Director stated and Steve felt himself growing wary.

“If you know this, why reach out?” Steve demanded.

“Quite honestly? Because I am here, watching my people fight off an alien invasion that most likely is going to wipe our planet off the face of the universe, and hoping you all have a little bit of goddamn common decency to come back and help us. Like you promised.” Fury said coldly.

“I did promise, but I also told you my people came first.” Steve snapped.

“And what about Stark? Isn’t he one of your people? Because he is fighting his ass off to save everyone, but he isn’t a one man army. He will fall if this keeps up.” Fury snarked and Steve scowled.

Steve wanted to reply, wanted to say that he had all, but begged Tony and Bruce to come, but he couldn’t. This man didn’t deserve to know that.

“Look, you know aliens better than I do and this alien invasion is going to wipe us out if we don’t get some kind of help. They have weapons I have never seen before and their army is vast. I know you don’t have any reason to help us, but god damnit you are the only weapon I have left. These freaks are incredibly strong.” Fury spoke quickly, like he was running out of time and Steve wanted to help, he really did.

And then, only then, did Jarvis speak.

“Director, I do believe they called themselves Hydraians.” Jarvis stated.

And Steve’s world came crumbling down around his ears. They were here. The monsters who had destroyed his homeworld. The monsters who had slaughtered his people were back and they were gunning for Tony.

“My King.” Nat whispered and he glanced at her, his own hatred reflecting back at him in her eyes and he knew.

“Director, I don’t care how you do it, but hang in there. I am coming.” Steve stated coldly.

“About damn time.” Fury muttered before he disappeared and the suit opened up.

“Your Highness, just get in and hold on tight.” Jarvis said.

Steve gave a nod to Nat and Bucky before getting inside. He was not going to let them take anything else away from him. Not again.


End file.
